Letters from The Sky
by mittercups16
Summary: "...he mumbled, looking at his old home again. Though he heard a chorus of loud snores, he doesn't care anymore. Fate told him that his aptitude test means that he should start a new life. Just now, he activated a portal to Dimension X. It's time to say goodbye to his old home and start a new life.'So long guys. I'm sorry.'" My first fanfic! Original plot for "Epiphany".


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic here and...I'm nervous. So, my friend is Demigoth C. Emo and she told me about...this. So, yeah. A few days later, I entered into this website, made an account and today, I shall start with my first fanfic.**

**What I want to say is...shit, I'm nervous. I don't know how to start it. So for now, I'll have to take over D.C.E's account and try to find inspiration with my first story. She told me to tell you guise that the reason she's been off lately was because she has a packed schedule. She'll probably resume next year. But for now, she's busy. You know, family matters, Christmas parties and stuff.**

**So a few moments ago, I called her for inspiration. She said that for a starter, I'll have to start with a one-shot. Then I asked what it is. She said "It's better if you look and explore ." But when I was about to protest, her mom called her because of their family dinner and said "Try small and soft, then if you get used to it and do a few more, you can probably start already with big and hard. But for now, stick on the small and soft part."**

**I looked up at several fanfictions in my favorite fandoms and D.C.E's fandoms (S.A., Higurashi/Umineko, Teen Titans, Penguins of Madagascar, Another, Friends, iCarly, Sam and Cat, Regular Show, Adventure Time and Victorious). Then, I came upon Ninja Turtles and read a few stories there, even my friend's. Then, I've been thinking: she and I have the same favorite character but I need some inspiration more. To put it in math, Mikey + X= story. X is unknown, meaning inspiration. Then after finding some awesome Mikey fics, I found out what X is: a mysterious one. So Mikey + mystery= YES!**

**And sorry for the long note. Meh :)**

**So with my first fanfic, enjoy!**

**Note: This is the prequel or original plot of Epiphany. The story is different but the main idea is similar.**

* * *

**Letters From The Sky**

_**"I'm sorry...guys..."he mumbled, looking at his old home again. Though he heard a chorus of loud snores, he doesn't care anymore. Fate told him that his aptitude test means that he should start a new life. Just now, he activated a portal to Dimension X. It's time to say goodbye to his old home and start a new life.**_

_**"So long guys. I'm sorry."**_

_**He left and vanished into thin air...**_

* * *

Dear Leo, Raph, Donnie and Sensei,

I'm sorry if I left. Somehow, my soul is in another universe. If you're reading this, I'm already in Dimension X. That was the only portal they have. A few nights ago when I picked up the pizza, I saw the Kraang opening a portal. I beat those guys down and got it. You should have seen it! I beat those guys like I'm a boss. Hah!

Am I going off topic? Sorry.

Yeah, I fought the Kraang and stuff. But after that, I found some weird cell-thingy...what do you call that again? Oh yeah, power cell. Is that right? Let's just call it "power cell". Anyway, I found it and learned that it could transport someone anyone to Dimension X. But as long as it's a being who was born in Dimension X and not in Earth, it's safe.

When I used the DNA scan, I realized something...we are not related nor am I born in Earth. I must have mutant parents in the past that were killed. I can remember. Small bits of memories are formed like jigsaw puzzles. All I remember...was fire and...Kraang. I don't remember that much. It's just...fire.

But the point is that I'm not from this world. I'm not your brother nor got mutated by the Kraang. I _am _a mutant since I was born and mysteriously ended up in this world. I don't know how I ended up here. I don't even knopw how I got invincible from the mutagen. But I know this has something to do with the the Kraang. That's why I ended up getting the power cell. It's power is more than what you think of. It's power is so powerful that once you enter in another land, you can't come back. The only reason I came to Dimension X are three things: find the secret of the Kraang, find the real me and find Leatherhead. I can't come back again. To return, it's up to you.

So now, I want to say thank you for everything.

Leo, I'm sorry if I ever disobeyed you. I'm not perfect and neither are you. Thanks for everything, dude. When we fight, you stay by my side. When I'm troubled, you comfort me. Thanks for everything bro. Though I want to come back, I can't. Don't blame yourself. Fate has done this. It's up to you to destroy the Kraang so you can find the other power cell. I'm sorry. I had no choice. I love ya bro. I hope you know that.

Raph, I'm sorry if I ever annoy you. I'm sorry if you are the central victim of my pranks and in the end you have to punch me. But now that I'm gone, please don't kill yourself or someone else. Even though I secretly murdered an old man (don't tell anyone that) long ago, murder is never the answer. Keep your hopes up man. You can stop the Kraang on your own. The pages have turned, telling us that it's a new beginning. Only those who will accept this will survive. Natural selection. And it remains to see if you accept it. So while I'm gone, bring out the best you can. Love ya bro. Don't ever forget that.

Donnie, I'm sorry...for breaking everything. I know: you having a hard time fixing it and I break it. I'm sorry. But you work hard for it. You're a great guy, bro. I'm sorry. I may not be smart but at least I have a little common sense. I miss those times when you would chase the nightmares away.I missed your voice that always lulls me to sleep. Everything changes. You're with April and I've got to accept the fact that you're trying your best to end up with her. I hate to say but...good luck. Thanks for everything and I love you.

Sensei...I don't know where to start. Erm, you're the best dad in the world. If it weren't for you, we would have died a long time ago. Thanks for being the best dad, dad. I'm sorry if I'm that wild and crazy. Even if we don't interact that much, I love you as a dad. Thanks for everything dad. It was a bit embarrassing for me to write this but...thanks for everything.

Remember, I'm counting on you guys. Until then, I'll be waiting in my house, watching the shores, praying for your success. You can't do this alone. Even though I'm gone, please be strong. This is something you must not know. Watch out...the journey to the new world has finally begun.

Until then, see ya.

Sincerely, Michelangelo

* * *

**Well, that's it for my first review. Leave some tips on getting started in FF and for my new series: Epiphany. It was actually DCE's work but she passed it to me. She's done with the prologue and Chapters 1-6. It's up to me to edit the whole thing!**

**Until then, like, comment and go soft on me. **


End file.
